A Blacksmith's Story
by Beatitude Girl
Summary: I told you in one of my stories (read them to find out wich one of you don't know) that I would write this story as son as I could. So here it is. You might be able to guess who this is about, just from the title.
1. The beginning

**Here we go. I'm re-writing this because it started off with a bad start. So, I deleted that and this is going to be much better, hopefully. I hope you enjoy!**

This is a story about a family. They were a very close family and they got along quite well. This is actually a story of the oldest. Shoulder length, raven black hair, amber - gold eyes, tall, and average weight. That's me by the way. My name? Kailee. Kailee Smith. I have a brother and two sisters. My twin brother's name is Kai, my sisters are Nya and Alexia Allisyn.

Our mom died giving birth. The baby she died with would have been born with a heart defect and wouldn't have survived very long. My dad was an accomplished blacksmith. He died because of a virus that swept our village. So we're orphans. Kai and I are old enough to take care of the other two, thankfully, but it's hard to do when no one will hire you. I've even tried babysitting, but it hasn't worked out yet.

Our life was taking care of the blacksmith shop and going to church and all this stuff just to keep our sanity. But that all changed when our village was ransacked by skeletons, or "skeletal people" as Alex calls them. They attacked our home, the shop, after an old man came and Kai told him to leave. We tried to fight them off, but it just didn't work. The old man, Sensei Wu I later found out, saved Kai from being crushed under a water tower. But the skeletons took Nya.

Then Sensei Wu talked about elements, golden weapons, and our dad being an old ally of his. More of a friend, from the way it sounded. He said Kai had the fire within him. I know what he was talking about. Our parents were elemental masters and we all inherited the elements. Kai got fire, Nya got water, Alex got whatever great-grandma had, and I'm what I like to call a double elemental. I have both fire and water. Of course, I was the only child to know about this, and I hope Nya and Alex won't find out about their inherited elements for a while.

All this happened last week. Kai finished the training course today and bow has to do his least favorite thing; wait. He's very impatient. That's why he was never a good blacksmith. He always tried to hurry things up. I can't wait til he gets alwt wife and they're about to have a baby. He'll be pacing like alwt maniac! I wish Nya was back. She'd want to see Kai like this. I miss her. I know Alex does. We all do. Well, I gotta go calm Kai down. Thus is Kailee Smith, signing out! See ya!


	2. I'm In Love

Kailee's P.O.V.

It's about midnight and Kai is so annoying! why does he have to be so impatient! He keeps complaining about Sensei saying his final test comes tomorrow.

"Kai, just shut up already! The faster you relax, the faster you fall asleep. The faster you fall asleep, the faster your final test comes. And the faster your final test comes, the sooner we get Nya back!" Alex, or Alexia Allisyn, said. She and Kai don't get along very well. Kai dropped her out a window when she was three, so I don't blame her!

She also gave him a black eye when she was just a year old. Those memories are quite interesting, but fun. Like our dog, Candy, trying to eat the meat Kai had to put up to his face, my dad finding out she was going to have puppies, Having the puppies, and all these other things. They started to fight so I went to take Alex to bed then got ready to have a twin to twin talk. but just as I got ready to take Alex out of the room, three figures jumped out from the ceiling. I looked up and saw the rafters. I looked back to the three figures and noticed that they were all wearing black.

One had bushy eyebrows and he looked pretty cute, don't tell Kai I said that. He looked pretty muscular too, and his eyes, mossy green with a hint of hazel. The next one looked like he was always serious. His eyes had that look that one of mom's friends had. A beautiful icy blue hue made him look like he was very smart. The third one had this hyperactive feel to what little I could see of his face. His right eyebrow had a notch taken out of it. Nya would say it was a part of his character being revealed to us, even though we have no clue to what he's like.

I guess I had lost track of them because they were no longer in the room when I snapped out of my thoughts. As I left the room, Sensei was walking down, so I joined him quietly. Then I heard it. Voices that sounded like they were fighting, like fist fighting. Sensei them walked out and said, "Enough!" the three in black bowed and I realized that they must have been his students as well, being they called him Sensei. Then Sensei introduced them to us and us to them, first he used spinjitzu and gave them each new gis. The one with icy blue eyes was wearing white, the one with the notch in his right eyebrow wore blue, and the cute, masculine, bushy eyebrow one still wore black, which he complained about, and Kai was in a red gi.

The black one's name is Cole master of earth, what a handsome name, the blue was Jay, master of lightning, (or everything, especially talking) Then finally the white one is Zane, Master of ice. I bet we'll get along considering he controls ice and I control water. I wonder what's going to happen now. From what I heard, Jay is already interested in Nya. I hope he doesn't mind a "Techno maniac" because that's what Nya is. She's the brainiac of the family and she loves to invent. she was the most creative blacksmith out of us children.

Sensei said we'll take the horse carriage tomorrow and I just now noticed Alex eating popcorn and drinking chocolate milk. I swear, that girl has an obsession with chocolate milk. But it can only be extra chocolaty. That's the only way she drinks milk. I started to walk toward her so I can get her to sleep and get some sleep myself. I take one last look at Cole. I think I'm in love...

* * *

As I was getting ready for bed, I heard a soft knock at my door. Thinking it was Alex, I opened the door. I found, not Alex, but Cole instead.

"Hey. I was wondering if I could ask a few questions." He asks me. I nodded and had him take a seat on my bed while I took the chair from my desk and brought it closer to the bed. "How did Sensei find you three and you also have another sister?"

"Sensei came to our shop, Four Weapons, and said he was looking for something special." I started "I knew he actually meant some _one_ special, my parents told me each of us children were special in our own way, that we each had elements that fit our personality. Our parents never told the other children, but i was told everyone element except for Alex. Anyway, after Sensei disappeared, the Skeleton came. We put up a fight, but they took Nya, our other sister, and left. Kai tried to follow them, but Sensei would have none of it. He then told Kai and Alex about the four weapons of spinjitzu, I already knew the story because I asked my dad why he named the shop Four Weapons and he told me the story. Sensei then took us to the monastery and you should know the rest."

"It must be hard knowing you only have two of your siblings with you at the moment. So, did you tell your boyfriend you were going to watch your brother train and you have no idea when you'll be back home?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. How about you? Your girlfriend isn't worrying constantly that you might dye at any second?"

"Yeah, no girlfriend for me. I did have a girlfriend, but she wanted me to do things that wouldn't be something i would do. Like be a bully and things most teen do these days."

"I had a boyfriend for an hour I think? He broke up with me because Kai broke his nose and I'm pretty sure he broke his left hand too. That was a disaster." I said calmly. I still remember the look on that kid's face. Cole and I talked for about an hour and a half before I decided to move to the bed so we could whisper and still hear each other. About half an hour later we fell asleep in my bed, cuddling. I don't remember how we got to the "cuddling position" but I do know that I reluctantly got up, slowly as to not wake him up.

I got out of the bed and grab my clothes and a towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I saw Cole going outside and walked with him. "Do you know what we did last night?" I asked him.

"No. should i be worried? All I remember is waking up in your room."

"That's better than when I woke up. We were cuddling."

"Wow." Was all he said. Once we got outside, we saw the other guys all holding onto a bar in front of the carriage and Sensei and Alex in the actual carriage. I joined My sister and Sensei while Cole joined the guys. I pulled Alex up on my lap and then we were off to the caves of despair..

* * *

 **Hey! How was that? This chapter is the most descriptive I've ever written. It's also the longest without any songs. I hope you like this Cole/OC Shipping as much as my other one, because I kind of like this one a little better. I don't know why, But I do. I'm listening to a song I'm auditioning for a solo for so writing this chapter is kind of difficult. Plus, my computer doesn't like to spell check my "i"s so if there are any lower case "i"s where there should be upper case, that's why. Well... If I get two reviews, the next chapter will be posted as soon as it is written. C U L8ER! #speaklife**


	3. The Fire Temple and Sensei Dancing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Nerf... just the OCs and the overall plot.**

* * *

Kai's P.O.V.

We've found all the Golden weapons except the Sword of Fire. We are now in the forest of tranquility celebrating the fact the we are beating the "skeletal people" to each weapon. I'm pretty sure we all decided to call them that rather than Skeletons or Skullkin. Alex is rubbing off on the guys, and somehow me, though there is no way I'll admit it to her.

Alex brought her drawing journal and is busy sketching the three Golden Weapons we have. Jay and I are dancing like maniacs for no reason, Cole's playing the Conga. Zane's just sitting there while Kailee is being nothing like she usually is. She would normally be dancing with jay and I, though not as crazy, but this time, she's writing something. I have no clue what my twin's up to, though I could find out if I wanted to, but last time I did that, I ended up regretting it. That was _fun!_

"Aw! Come on, Sensei! Please?" I heard Alex ask. "I won't laugh. All you have to do is show us how to dance like a sensei. That's all it takes." She made the puppy dog face that used to get Dad in trouble. She'd ask him to do something, give him the face, he'd do it, and Mom would find out Dad did it and "ground" him. Those days were fun. Apparently the puppy dog face works on Sensei too. We all laughed, sans Alex, as he danced. Best Sensei ever.

After awhile, we all decided it was time to get some rest. We needed the energy for any battles we had to have with the skeletons in the morning. A little bit after we all fell asleep, I heard someone call my name. It was Nya. She said she had to go and I followed her. She ran into the Fire Temple and it was there that I found out I had been following Garmadon instead. He then showed me Nya being held by a chain over the lava. I had to grab the Sword of Fire to save her, but I knew that's what Garmadon wanted me to do. I did anyway, to save Nya. Then, Garmadon became copies of my shadow, and grabbed the sword from me after torturing me.

Just as the shadow holding the sword was about to go to the underworld, Sensei came and defeated the shadows. He grabbed the sword and i don't remember much of what happened next except we had to tame a dragon. I named him Flame, because he reminded me of the flames of the fire that we would use to craft the swords we made.

* * *

Alexia Allisyn's P.O.V.

I'm bored. Kai and the guys got to go to the underworld, but left me, Nya and Kailee here. Well, they dropped us off at the blacksmith shop. They have a "big problem" on their hands. The ever talkative Jay can't talk. Cole hit him with his scythe and he lost his voice. It was funny when we found Kai and Nya at the Fire Temple. He tried to ask Nya what her favorite color was, but no one could understand it, except for Zane. But Zane translated it for us and when Nya answered, jay calmly celebrated. I cant tell he has a crush on her. It's very obvious. I Just hope he won't ask Nya out for a while. Someone asked Kailee out one time and their family moved two weeks later, because Kai broke his nose. I don't want that to happen to Jay. He's too nice and funny.

"When are they going to get back?" I asked my sisters.

"We don't know, Alex. Just be patient or I'm going to call you mini Kai." Nya answered. I glared at her. "You know I'm just kidding. But you are starting to act like him. Just relax. Do you want to spar with me? I know that usually cheers ya up."

"Sure." I reply. "I guess that might help."

"Come on, Al. Let's have a free-for-all Nerf war! We can even have a bigger one once the guys get back." Kailee suggested. I gotta say, Nerf wars do cheer me up...

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry 'bout that. I'm listening to Higher, so I'm going to end this now. Sorry, it's just that it's hard to focus when a fun song is on... #SpeakLife**


	4. This Means War: A Nerf War!

**Hey! It's me once again. Okay, just gotta say, if you are reading (or more like have read) my story A New Life, I won't update that till this is done or I get a really good idea. Today my spelling is terrible so expect many errors, I can't even spell my last name right now! Just wanted to give you a heads up, I hope You like this chapter. I'm trying to write these chapters while I'm having writer's block, so if they're not that good, that's why. I also have an important message at the end, so here's the chap!**

* * *

"AH! KAI! NO HEADSHOTS!" Was heard throughout Four Weapons, the blacksmith shop in Ignicia. "I get free shots on you now! And you can't hit me for fifteen minutes either!"

"Alex, the rules are you pick getting to shoot him ten times, or he can't hit you for fifteen minutes. Not both." Kailee quickly said before a fight could break between the two.

"Fine!" Everyone laughed at the way she said it. She and Kai are so much alike, but she's a bit more like their dad. They both had the firey temper of their father, Kai had his dad's hair, eyes, height, and impatience, while Alex had his personality, energy, determination, face, nose, ears, and humor. Kai and Kailee were identical twins and if it weren't for them being opposite genders, you would have never been able to tell them apart when they were younger. That was before Kailee became more like their mother. Nya was always like the late Mrs. Smith, she had her Raven black hair that Alex also had, and, well, everything about Nya was like her mother.

"Alex, I'm glad we can get to know your Nerf side. It's so much fun!" Jay exclaimed excitedly. He and Alex were becoming good friends already and Kailee and Nya heard some plans for pranks. Mostly on Kai, so they were safe for now. "Okay, I say we now do teams."

"I'd agree, but there's seven of us. it wouldn't be fair." Cole pointed out. "And we can't do girls against guys. That would be nowhere near fair."

"He's right... We get Nya too... or Kailee." Kai quickly said before the girls could do anything. "I'm not taking Alex. I'll drop her out a window if you make her come on our team."

"For the second time in my life, you would drop me out a window... Yep! That's Kai for ya!"

"Nah, we can do Girls v. Guys. It wouldn't matter to us if there's only three of us. And it's not fair to have just someone and Alex..." Kailee argued with Kai.

"It i-" Kailee muffled Kai's sentence before he could ruin the surprise.

"Okay, if you three say so. I'll count to ten once we split, then it means war!" Cole announced.

They separated into their teams, then they were off!

* * *

 **I actually only got like six full sentences into the chapter before I decided to write this A/N for y'all. So, I'm deleting two of my stories and I'm going to start new on them. I'll still use some of the ideas, but it's going to be quite different than before. I'm also getting better at being descriptive, so that's another thing I want to change with those... I will copy and paste one of my chapters for one of the stories, but everything else will be different. The two stories are Early Bird Gets the Worm and My Sister. The chapter I'm going to copy and paste will be edited and more detailed, hopefully. I was under a lot of stress while I was writing those stories, so I'm starting new with them. They are also my first two stories, so it'll be good for me to fix them. though I will have a "sample" of the "old" versions of them on my profile after I delete them, so feel free to read that when I get that up. It'll be towards the top, so yeah... Well, g'night/** **Buenos Dias/whatever it is for you...Oh! and I got a grammar thing, so this will hopefully end up better than it would have been originally. Also, sorry this was short. I'm trying to keep this up even through my terrible case of Writer's block. #SpeakLife!**


	5. I'm sorry: An Announcement

****Hey! This (sadly) isn't a chapter, just an announcement. I'm going to be taking a break from fanfiction for a little while because I'm going through a tough time right now. I feel like I'm being torn apart inside, and truthfully, it's getting the best of me. To all those Christians out here on fanfiction, please pray for me and my family, and my friends too because I know it's hard for them. I'm not sure when I'll be back, but I hope no one takes this personally because it has nothing to do with you guys.****

 ** **This is really hard for me and I hope that you all don't think I'm leaving forever, because I'm not. I just don't know when I'll get back. Please pray for my family and church family as this is taking a toll on everyone that knows us really well and I'm sure there are a lot of you who are going to be sad. Trust me, it's hard when a writer takes a break and leaves some stories unfinished (sadly, none of my stories are finished) I was really sad when Titanium Jay left and I'm sure those of you who read their stories felt the same way. Anywho, I have one last thing to do. (Sorry if anybody feels left out, again nothing personal, it's just I can't specify**** ** _ **everyone**_** ** **) Thank you to all who read my stories and followed/favorited them an dnd a very special thank you to…****

 ** **Swimmer; you have been a great inspiration to me since I read one of your stories and learned that you are a Christian as well. Thank you for praying for me and my family through camp meeting and I hope you never stop what you're doing. Thank you for being a friend on here to me and helping me out with my writing. Please keep shining your light for God! I have one last thing for you...****

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Monday gave me the gift of love**_**

 ** _ **Tuesday peace came from above**_**

 ** _ **Wednesday told me to have more faith**_**

 ** _ **Thursday gave me a little more grace**_**

 ** _ **Friday told me to watch and pray**_**

 ** _ **Saturday told me just what to say**_**

 ** _ **And Sunday gave me the power to let my little light shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine  
I'm gonna let it shine oh baby **_**

**_**This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine oh baby**_**

 ** _ **This little light of mine**_**

 ** _ **I'm gonna let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine**_**

 ** _ **Let it shine!**_**

 ** **So I hope no one is mad… I am posting this on all my stories so if you get notifications on all of them, it's just saying the same thing.****

 ** **For the last time for a while… this is Beatitude Girl, signing out and saying a temporary goodbye, goodnight, and have a happy thanksgiving! #NinjaNeverQuit #Speaklife #God'sNotDead #GodBless****


	6. Unpacking and Conversations

**I'm back! So, this is a really long chapter for me and I hope ya like it!**

* * *

Alexia's P.O.V.

This is the best day ever! We, Nya Kailee and I, get to move in with the guys and sensei, and Kai is so annoyed right now! Why, you may ask? Well... let's just say that we don't get along very well. He's so impatient, annoying, hot-headed, and he has the highest ego ever. I'm the calm, quiet, reserved, and humble one. Kailee and Nya are just like our mom, there is no way to explain them.

But the reason Kai is annoyed right now is because Lee and Nya are making him set up my stuff while I get to sit around telling him where I want everything. Lee is the nickname mom and dad gave Kailee because it was a bit easier than her full name.

"Alex, can't you help a little more?" Nya said as she brought more boxes in. "You could start unpacking your décor ya know."

"Nah. I'll let you do all the work." I reply jokingly. "Where's the box cutter?

"I am not giving you a box cutter. The last time you had something sharp, you tried to kill Kai." Lee stated. "No sharp objects for you, Alexia Allisyn Lynn Smith." We lived in a blacksmith shop, I grew up around sharp objects for eleven years! And I only tried to kill Kai ten times. Wait... no, eleven times, but still! that's only once a year. Of course, I don't say any of this out loud, but I'm sure she knows what I'm thinking.

"We lived around sharp objects our whole lives." I say as I start to cross my fingers behind my back. "I promise I won't try to kill Kai if you give me the box cutter."

"No chance, baby sis." She placed her hands on her hips, just like mom. "I know you have your fingers crossed behind your back."

"Why you gotta be so much like mom?" I sigh. I miss mom. " How come mom had to die? Why can't she still be here? Why can't we be a full family again? Just like we were before the baby and mom died?"

"I don't know, little sis. Let's just start getting everything of yours unpacked so I can get to my stuff and Nya can get to hers." Lee answered as she pulled my favorite silver dress out of one of my boxes. It was made by my best friend's mom as a gift to me for my tenth birthday, the day before mom died. I groaned because she gave me the, 'Now' look.

"Fiine! As long as I don't have to deal with Kai."

"I'll deal with him, you just get to work."

"Okay." I say with a slight grumble because I really don't want to be here doing this. I grab a box that was already opened and just started to unpack it when Zane, Jay, and Cole walked in.

"Hey, do you need any help?" Cole asked, more to Kailee than anyone else.

"I think we got it, unless you want to open the boxes for Alex so she doesn't try to kill Kai." She says, glaring at me. "Or you can take any boxes that say, 'Kailee' on them into my room, while Zane opens boxes and Jay takes Nya's stuff to her room. Either one would help." I look over to Kai to see he's glaring at Lee with an annoyed look. We both know why she's having Jay take

Nya's stuff. I love my sisters.

"I think that the second choice would get everything done sooner. It would be the wisest decision for everyone." Zane, the ever amazing awesome, but serious, ninja, answered for him and the other two.

"Great! Let's get started then! Nya, you can go ahead and start on your room, Kai can stay here and not fight with Lex, Lex, Don't fight with Kai and please don't kill him. I'll go to my room and start there, then we can see who finished first like we used to with chores!" Lee explained, or more of ordered us to do. "Oh, and Kai, please don't kill Lex. Three… Two… One… Go!" And we were off!

* * *

Kailee's P.O.V.

I put Cole in charge of getting my stuff in my room because I had the heavier boxes and I also wanted to get to know him better. We were bringing in my longest box together because it was too long for one person, but it was the lightest of all my boxes. I decided to start a conversation with him by asking a few questions about himself.

"So, what are some of your favorite hobbies, other than cooking?" I asked him first. We had already learned that, though he liked to cook, he wasn't the best cook in the team. In fact, he was the worst!

"Well… I used to free-climb for a living, but then when Sensei found me, I gave that up." Wow. No wonder he's so masculine. "What about you?"

"I started learning from my father how to be a blacksmith when I was seven and I did that for a bit, minus the training and school I had to do once I turned twelve. After our parents died, I was the one who 'trained' Alex, being I was, and still am, the one with the most experience." I answered while trying to think of another question. "What's your favorite color?"

"Orange. It makes me feel like I can be a different person because there are many different shades of orange. What's yours?"

"Orange or red. Red because, I remember when I was young, my mom had the prettiest red dress from when she was my age at the time and gave it to me as a birthday present. It was my favorite dress, too. I like orange because my dad would be working from sunrise to sunset every day and he would wake me up and we would watch for the orange to appear, then it was time to get to work."

"So, were you homeschooled?"

"Yeah. I was the only one homeschooled until Alex was old enough. Were you homeschooled, or were you in a public school?"

"Public. I hated every last second of it too. My dad hated the fact that I wasn't like him, that I was more like my mom, and he tried to make me do what I didn't want to, so I ran away. My story is probably less interesting than yours, though."

"Not really. I'm not saying that my life was boring, like Kai would, but yours isn't either. I had to learn to control two things at once and I had only started to learn when my parents couldn't help me that often because my mom was taking care of Alex and my dad was in the shop all day. The only interesting part was when my "ex-boyfriend" had to move because of Kai, though I learned just a few months ago that he was in jail because he raped at least five girls."

"Wow. Well, it looks like we're done in here, want to see if anyone else is done yet?" I look around and see that he's right, all my boxes are empty and we didn't even realise it.

"I guess, though it was nice being able to talk to you without any interruptions. We should do this again sometime soon."

"Yeah, we should. How about we go out for lunch whenever Sensei gives us the day off?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask. I'm kind of hopeful he says yes, as long as Kai doesn't find out and hurt him.

"Y-yeah, I think so."

"You think so?"

"I'm pretty sure I am."

"Then I will accept your invitation. Where to, may I ask?"

"Well, there is a new diner near here, I don't remember the name though."

'That's okay, I hope you have an off day soon."

"Me too."

We walked into the dining room to find that we were the first ones there. I decided that I would make supper and Cole wanted to help, so I had him make some hot-chocolate, making sure he had everything right. For supper I was going to make french bread pizza, which Cole commented that he had never heard of it. I grab the bread, cut it into equal sized pieces and put them on the pan. Then, I get the jars of pizza sauce, open them, spoon them out evenly on each piece of bread, then spread it. After that, I put two slices of pepperoni on and top it off with the mozzarella. As soon as the cheese is spread evenly across the whole pan, I put it in the oven and wait til there is a slight golden color on the edge of the cheese. Finally I pull the pan out and let it cool. Dinner is served.

"That smells wonderful." Cole says as he pours the hot-chocolate into two mugs. He then makes sure that there are no drips on the side of the mugs and hands one to me. Carefully I lift the mug to my lips and take a small sip.

"This is perfect, Cole. The best thing you have ever made since I've known you." I say, complimenting his expert hot-chocolate making skills. "This is actually the best hot-chocolate I've ever tasted that wasn't mint hot-chocolate. Thank you for making it."

"Thank you for teaching me how to make it. Maybe I'll have to get some peppermint sticks to add to yours, to see if it really is the best." He said, smirking while wiggling his eyebrows, which made me giggle. I have never giggled because of a guy that wasn't my dad. Never. Well, never until now that is. There's just something about Cole that makes me feel, different. I have no idea what it is and it's bugging me! I just have to act normal around Kai and everything will be okay.

"What's for supper?" Nya asks as she and Jay walk in. She obviously changed from her usual red kimono into a beautiful blue silk dress that the mayor's wife made for her. Mrs. Nathan made a dress for each of us two years ago. Nya got the one she's wearing the day before her sweet sixteen, Alex got her silver dress for her tenth birthday, and I got an orange, short, ball gown-ish type dress with a red sash, red gloves, and red ballet flats, for my graduation party, even though I wasn't really graduating. No matter where I go, I always carry a purse big enough to have that dress in it. I don't know why, but when you live in a town that gets droughts annually, you're always prepared for a fire to start.

"Oh, just french bread pizza. Nothing amazing." I smirked at her, knowing that it was one of her favorite foods, as well as Kai and Lex's. Actually, it's all of ours because it's an amazing, delicious meal and it's cheap enough where we could make it and have leftovers for lunch the next day.

"Just french bread pizza? There is no just french bread pizza. You should know that by now."

"I know, I was just joking. You better get the others before supper gets cold."

"Okay, one sec-"

"No yelling, please."

"Fine. I'll be right back." She said as she was leaving. A few minutes later she was back, this time she had Kai, Lex, Zane, and Sensei following her and we all took our seats. As soon as the food was being passed around a light conversation had started. What a wonderful thing to have at a table… Well, that was until Kai and Alex started fighting, then Nya and I stopped them by starting a food fight with the chocolate pudding Zane had made the day prior.

* * *

After we ate supper, Sensei stopped everyone from getting up because he said he had an important matter he wanted to discuss.

"I want to let you know that I will be giving you Saturday off from training," Cole and I glance at each other with satisfied faced as soon as he said that. "so you may do as you please then. The only reason I'm doing this is because Monday, you will be upping your game. I will train you harder than I have been so you can be ready for anything you may have to face. Now, you may go finish whatever you were doing before Nya stopped you for supper."

We all got up and Zane, Kai, and Alex went back to unpacking the latter's boxes

* * *

 **So, I wasn't going to have an author's note at the end, but then I remembered something. Can you pray for my choir? We have our last practice this Saturday and we're having problems with one song in particular. It happens to be the song that we'll be missing our soloist this Saturday and for our first concert. We're lucky it's not one with choreography. Well, please review and #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #GodBless #2017! (Even though it's been a month since it started.)**


	7. Lunch date and Spanish lesson

This is the last chapter I will have for this story for a while. I want this to be a fun chapter, and I hope it is. That's all I got, so here you go!

* * *

Kailee's P.O.V.

Saturday, what a wonderful day for me. The guys decided that they would start training at the end of the day, because they had a run-in with Lloyd Garmadon, Lord Garmadon's son, on friday, so Cole and I had enough time to go out for lunch, which is what I'm getting ready for. I really hope that nothing gets in the way of this date. This will be my first date ever, and since I'm nineteen, it's a bit nerve wracking.

I heard a knock on the door, so I open it and there stands Cole, looking somewhat nice. Nicer than he usually is. He's wearing a black jacket, black sneakers, a tight, grey shirt under his jacket, and black somewhat skinny jeans. What I mean by somewhat skinny is that they're not really tight, but they're not as loose as normal jeans. "Ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded. "Good. Oh, and by the way, you look amazing." Blushing, I look down and away from him.

I'm wearing a orange dress that has a red ribbon that's tied into a bow at the back, orange leggings with our dad's blacksmith symbol down the right leg, crimson ballet flats, and I have my favorite red flower in my hair. "Is it too much?" I ask, now feeling a bit insecure. Maybe i should leave the flower out or change into my red kimono.

"N-no! It's perfect. It's just that you always look so beautiful, sometimes I can't help but stare." did he really just call me beautiful? I'm no where near as beautiful as my sisters. They got our mom's hair, Nya looks just like mom, Alex got her good looks from dad, I'm just not pretty at all.

"I'm really not that pretty. Let's just get going before Kai comes this way."

"Good idea. Ladies first." He said while holding the door open for me.

"Such a gentleman. Thank you." and we headed towards Ninjago City for our date...

(At the restaurant…)

"This is so good. Thank you for bringing me here, Cole." I say, finishing up my lunch, which was barbecue ribs.

"Glad you liked it. We still have some time left, want to walk around?" He had finished his steak a little bit before me and had ordered a slice of cake, which was gone in a few seconds.

"Well, Zane, Jay, Nya, and Sensei are at the monastery, so I won't have to be there to stop Alex or Kai from murdering the other. I think a walk would be very nice." We got up, he paid the bill, and we started walking around Ninjago City, 'till Nya called me saying nobody could understand them except her, I knew exactly what she meant, so we had to leave. Just one more day in the Smith family.

* * *

Nya's P.O.V.

They are so annoying. Kai started complaining about Kailee missing and Cole as well, being they told everybody but him and Alex that they were going out, and so Alex started "complaining" right back at him, in another in another language you may ask? Well, she like to do that when she doesn't want anyone that can't speak that language to hear her, so you get the point, right? I texted Kailee our "code" for things like these and she will be so mad at them.

But, of course, they stopped right before Kailee got in the room. It still wasn't enough to get her somewhat happy again.

"You two are in so much trouble! I was having a nice day and I thought that you two could maybe get along for a few hours for once in your lives! But no!" She was mad! "You two can't even think about others. I just wanted to have a nice time away from you, but you had to ruin it! This is why Mom and Dad had you two in separate rooms when you both were home. Stop looking like you're sorry! You two will be sorry after you, Kai, have finished training for the day. No puedo creer que haría esto para mi dos*!" Yep. When she rants in spanish, she is so mad, I'm not going to say anything for a while

"Lo sentimos, hermana*." they both said.

"Usted sea mejor*!"

"Can we talk in a language that all can understand, please?" Cole asked.

"You mean, podemos hablar en un idioma que todos pueden entender, por favor?" I "correct" him, while laughing, Kai, Kailee, and Alex laughing with me.

"What does that mean?" He asked, very oblivious.

"Exactly what you said, 'can we talk in a language that all can understand, please'." Kailee quotes.

"Isn't 'por favor' spanish?" Jay then asks.

"Si." Alex answers, keeping my little game up.

"Alex, no es agradable para responder a la gente en un idioma que no entienden*." I tell her.

"Si, madre." the brat mocks me again.

"I know that si means yes, and that she just mocked you by calling you madre, which means mother. I do learn some things in my spanish class." I look at Alex, whose face is showing that she's terrified, as she knows that she would have been in less trouble had no one but Kai, Kailee, and I known what she just did to me.

"Thank you, Jay, for saying that. Now the brat can pay!" I say before running after her. "ALEXIA ALLISYN LYNN SMITH! VOLVER AQUI AHORA MISMO!*"

* * *

Sorry that this chapter was short, I was running out of ideas for it and I don't have quite enough time to think of anything. Here are the translations…

No puedo creer que haría esto para mi dos! = I can't believe that you two would do this to me!

Lo sentimos, hermana = We're sorry, sister

Usted sea mejor = You better be

No es agradable para responder a la gente en un idioma que no entienden = It's not nice to answer people in a language they don't understand

Volver aqui ahora mismo = get back here right now.

I hope that helps a bit. Any of the things I didn't translate are translated in the chapter itself. Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, this is the last chapter for a little while. I'm really sorry for it being short. Anywho… #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #GodBless


	8. What a Day

**I got an IDEA! And for someone with the dreaded disease known as Writer's Block, this is a breakthrough! I already finished my next chapter for my "newest" story, Stronger Together, so I thought, why don't I show how much I appreciate my followers/favoriters to two stories being updated! So this chapter is dedicated to all y'all. I really hope you enjoy it! Also, I have a puzzle hidden somewhere in this chapter and I hope you can figure it out! Here's the chapter!**

* * *

 **Kailee's P.O.V.**

Here we go again! When I thought that we were safe from the serpentine, Zane finds Lloyd's tree house, now the guys are heading that way to destroy it. I really hope that everything is okay, but you never know with those boys.

"Kailee, we must go, the spirit smoke has shown me danger is near the nin **J** a. Hurry and get your sisters, I will be waiting for you at the dragons." He hurries to dragon keep, with a teapot in his hand, and a cup in the other.

"Yes, Sensei." I rush off to get Nya and Alex, who are both in Alex's room.

"Azul parece tan bueno en usted, hermana. Tienes que llevarlo más a menudo.*" Alex compliments Nya now, but Saturday she mocked her. That stinker!

"No, hermanita. Me parece mal en rojo azul parece mucho mejor*." Nya, you have no self confidence.

"Las niñas! Tenemos que apresurarse. Los chicos necesitan nuestra ayuda!*" I yell into the room.

"Ha! They can't do anything on their own, can they?" And now Alex is back to her snotty self.

"Alex, Sensei is waiting for us. Let's go!" She gets up and now has to keep up with Nya and I as we run down the steps to the dragon keep. When we get there we see Sens **E** i already on Flame with a flute in his hands. I remember mom and dad having one similar to that at home, before it got burnt when Kai and I were learning the art of the blacksmith. We almost burned the whole house and **S** hop down.

We all boarded Flame and took off. As we flew to where Zane said the tree house was, Sensei took out the flute and started playing it. Right before he started playing it I heard a low growl and looked to where it came from. I see Cole by the last support and Kai, Jay, and Zane were on the tree house. As soon as Sensei started playing the flute, Cole snapped out of his trance.

"That flute! It canceled their powers!" Jay exclaimed.

"It is as old as the serpentine themselves. Come! The monastery is **U** nguarded." Sensei answers and then he directs the fire dragon towards the monastery. When we were about three miles away, I noticed smoke coming from where the monastery is, or was as we found out not much later. We landed and jumped off of Flame, then Cole runs down to the dragon keep to let Rocky, Whisp, and Shard out. Zane sees Shard and tell him to put out the fire, then I block everything else.

Our home is gone. Ashe **S** is all we have left of the monastery. Why? Everything was going so good too. I went on my first date a few days ago, we have a plan to go out again soon, and Alex and Kai haven't fought since they had their bilingual conversation. Now, we have no home, no food, no shelter, and Zane's gone. We all hop on a dragon, Alex and Sensei are with Kai, Nya's with Jay, and I'm with Cole, and we fly somewhere that would be flat enough to put up a tarp and to let our dragons rest.

Once again, **I** block everything out, thinking to how we could find a new home. I snap out of my trance when someone mentions Zane's name.

"Zane?" Nya asks

"Yeah, you know, the white weird one." Jay kinda answers.

"No, look! Zane!" Everybody looks to where **S** he was pointing and sure enough, there was Zane, walking towards us.

"Zane!" Everybody cries.

"Zane! It's so good to see you." Sensei says.

"Why? Is it my turn to cook?" We all laugh as we were eating mud nute earlier.

"Yes. Zane. We would love it if you cooked."

"But I already have."  
"What do you mean, Z **A** ne?" I ask him.

"Follow me and I will show you." He says and starts walking. We all follow, wanting to know what delicacy he has for us. When he stops, we're by a ship that looks like it's in pretty good shape for being wreaked.

"Do I smel **L** pie?"

"Yes…" I blocked out everyone again because of the smell of apple pie. My mom used to make apple pie before she had Alex. Right before I have a chance to remember more, I feel a slight pinch on my shoulder, and see Kai running away from me. I quickly follow, to make sure that Kai and Alex don't fight. We get in there and a bit later Sensei and Zane enter, then a food fight breaks out. Again.

(Time skip)

 **I** t's midnight now, and I'm getting ready for bed, as Kai and I were talking for most of the night. As I was getting into my bed, I saw a little note.

 _Meet me on the deck as soon as you get this._

 _-Cole_

I smile and grab a jacket, exiting the room quietly. When I get to the top step that leads to the deck, I see a figure standing by the railing.

"Hey." I say to alert him of my presence.

"Hey."

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

"Well, I was just wondering if, maybe, If you don't want to it's okay! But I was wondering if you would be, uh, my girlfriend?" He asks me, saying the last word **V** ery slowly. I couldn't control myself at that point, I threw myself at him and smashed my lips against his, which he responds to very quickly by reciprocating it. My first kiss. "Is that a yes?" I heard after we broke apart for air, as my eyes were still closed.

"Of course it is." And as soon as I say the last word, he closes the small gap in-between us and we stay there, by the railing of the Destiny's Bounty, as we decided to call it, kissing, for about an hour or so. What a wond **E** rful day today. Truly wonderful indeed...

* * *

 **Yay! It's done! Now, can you figure out my puzzle? I will have the answer in the next, and probably the last for a few weeks, chapter. I'm not the best at romance. Even though I love romance stories, especially fanfics that are clean, but have a lot of Jaya fluff, I'm still not good at writing the fluffiness in a relationship. I've never been in a relationship myself, but I do have a sister that's engaged, which I'm excited about! This might be a bit random, but have you ever been home alone and decided to watch the same movie twice in a row? I just did that and I sang along with it too. The one I watched was Ella Enchanted, which has quite a bit of romance in** it, **if you've never seen it. It is one of my favorite movies and I suggest watching it when you can. Well, I don't really have much to say, other than that this chapter is 1,000 words long, not including the A/Ns or my " Kailee' P.O.V." Anywho, #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #God'sNotDead #WorthMoreThanGold**


End file.
